Fiber optic diagnostic testing often occurs in the field. For example, fiber optic diagnostic testing is performed in central offices, at telecom sites, at carrier hotels, at enterprise network cabinets, at Controlled Environment Vaults (CEVs), in manholes, at handholes, or anywhere a fiber optic connector requires diagnosis. Diagnostic testing may be performed as part of system testing, trouble shooting, installation, and maintenance. Due to the variety of standards for fiber optic equipment, sale of telecom entities, evolution of fiber optic technology and other factors, a single fiber optic interface is not prevalent in the field. Telecom diagnostic equipment provides a single fiber optic interface. Changing fiber optic interfaces requires changing a connector on a piece of diagnostic equipment. Changing connectors requires time and risks damage to the equipment or impairment to the connection via exposure to contaminants. Additionally, the operating conditions may be in a cramped environment, such as a manhole. Connectors may frequently be lost or damaged.
Fiber optic diagnostic testing frequently uses transmission of test signals in addition to measurement of received signals. The transmission of test signals requires a light source that is provided as a separate piece of equipment from test equipment used to measure a received signal. Other diagnostic equipment is also utilized in fiber optic diagnostic testing. Certain testing such as identifying whether a particular fiber optic cable is sending or receiving a signal may require testing a port on a piece of fiber optic equipment (e.g., a cross connect) as well as testing a connector on a fiber optic cable. The switching between multiple connectors and pieces of equipment requires time to avoid damage, contamination, loss, and mistakes.